Baby Blue
by 123write
Summary: it's what happens when you mix blue and white


((Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Kaito))

There were no lights on in the house, the volume on the tv was turned down, hardly any sounds could be heard. Moonlight crept into the room and shone down on the two forms lying on the bed. Neither were sleeping, one was drifting and the other holding her, contemplating what he'd done.

Though it was a mistake, he couldn't fight the smile that it brought to his face. He stroked her bare arm with his warm fingers and moved up to her cheek, planting a soft a kiss on it. He didn't want to move, didn't want to get out of her bed. But he had too. She was not supposed to have boys over when her father wasn't home, and he would guess this was the reason why.

He wondered briefly if anyone even noticed he hadn't shown up. He fell back against the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. He could vaguely make out glow-in-the-dark stickers near the light. The glow was faded and he assumed they had been sup some amount of years ago.

He checked the time and uncurled his arm around her. He was going to have to move. He had to be gone by the time the girl's father got home. He crawled out of the bed, having to crouch over her as the bed was up against the wall.

"…You're going?" He heard her soft voice and looked down at her sleepy form.

"I have too… I can't just stay…" He stated, wanting very much to stay. "I'll see you tomorrow… we still have school." He smiled.

"You don't… have too…" She argued, lifting her arms up to wrap heavily around his neck.

"A-Aoko I-" He swallowed, allowing his head to dip down and kiss her. She was so warm, inviting. Sitting back a little, making sure not to crush her, he looked down at her.

"You can stay." Her voice encouraged. "I won't mind…" He looked her over again, his mind going hazy at the sight of her soft, creamy skin. He set a knee between her legs to kiss her again.

"…Only for a little while longer." He promised, reaching down to cover them both with her blanket. "Then I have to go home." He kissed her again.

-

_~Not Quite Two Months Later~_

-

Aoko was starting to wonder why she'd allowed Kuroba Kaito into her house. This was a bad time. He hadn't shut up since asking her if he could have a moment to talk. She should have said no. She could kick him out. She needed quiet.

…He was raising his voice. She wasn't listening. He faltered, catching on to this. He stared. She met his eyes for a second before turning away and getting lost in thought again. He started again. She still wasn't listening.

He knew this was a bad time, didn't he? She was busy.

She needed quiet. She needed to think. She felt sick. It was time. Her eyes subconsciously moved over to her bathroom.

"…Aoko." Her name caused her to look at him again, instead of scolding, his face looked gentle, concerned. She blushed and looked down at her hands, stomach stwisting. He watched her, the blush throwing him off guard.

'_You're not sick, Aoko.'_ She told herself, swallowing nervously. _'You're not going to be sick.' _

"Aoko…" Somehow her name was making her sick, the more he said it the more she wanted to throw up. "Aoko?" Her insides were swirling, couldn't he shut up?

"Aoko…?" She clicked her teeth together, trying to settle her stomach back down. "Ao-"

"Quiet." She finally got out, not daring to open her mouth too wide. Kaito stopped to look her over. Maybe she didn't look so good, maybe he'd realized she wasn't feeling well.

For several moments he just stared, not daring to speak to her. That was fine, she couldn't talk. She needed the quiet. She needed to build confidence. It was passed time.

Her stomach was swirling again. Oh God… she clicked her teeth together again. It didn't help. She sat up straighter and then lean forward a bit. It wasn't helping.

He was talking again. '_Shut up, Kaito!'_ She silently willed, swallowing again.

"Aoko…" Not her name again! She brought a hand to her mouth. Why did he insist on doing this? Couldn't he see she was busy? It was time to move. She stayed put.

"Aoko… are you feeling well?" She swallowed again, closing her eyes and waiting for her stomach to settle. "…You don't look so good." He commented. She sat back, taking several deep breaths and just staring at him. The feeling started to subside.

"I'm feeling a little sick." She stated, the feeling gone. Good. Kaito looked her over and leaned forward to press his forehead to hers.

"You're not feverish. Maybe something's bothering you." He's right. She can't tell him that.

"Good. I don't need a fever." She flushed and shoved him away. "Now… what was it you were saying?" Her best friend gave looked her over a final time before finally letting it go.

"You're seeing Hakuba." He pointed out, as if she didn't know that. Aoko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I have been for almost two months now." Hadn't they had this conversation before? It seemed like it. She looked at her hands again… thinking… she needed quiet, her stomach was swirling again… She needed to see it.

"You slept with him."

Quiet… she needed-wait. What?

"I-I- what gives you that idea?" Her cheeks turned red and she glanced off to the side. She didn't have to look at him. It didn't matter what he thought of it.

"I know you too well." Kaito stated, slouching. "And the way you're acting tells me I'm right." She stopped. How was-She turned around to face him, still blushing.

"What's it too you?" She tried to sound fierce. It must have failed. He looked fiercer.

"You're too young for that!"

Too young? Ha. He was right, she was definitely too young. But it wasn't like that mattered now, was it? Too Young… her stomach twisted. She needed quiet. Quiet room, quiet pillow. Quiet sleep. Quiet thought. Quiet.

"I'm seventeen." She offered.

"Too Young."

"Keiko's done it."

"Keiko's too young too."

"…I was lonely."

"That doesn't-Aoko, you know better then that!" He didn't sound quite so angry.

"You weren't there." He was shocked. He stared. He wrapped his brain around that thought. He faltered. He stared some more.

"…I wouldn't-you would have-I-"

"You're never there." His face fell as she wrapped her arms around her knees. "I needed you then." She mumbled. Kaito can't think for several minutes. For several minutes there was a thick silence. He tried to comprehend what she'd said several times.

She sat there, waiting for an answer. Finally, he looked down at the sheets, his voice sullen.

"I…" He struggled for an easier way to say it, she knew it was coming, he could tell. It made it easier. "…I can't be."

She had rehearsed this moment in her head on several occasions. Nothing was like real life.

"I know."

"…I'm sorry."

"Me too..."

Silence.

A siren could be heard in the background, a steady sweep of rain, the silence remained. He didn't want to speak, but he had too. He needed to repair the damage.

"I…Can be…. Later."

"That's…." She stopped, watching him. Could she wait? He stomach twisted. "…I can't. I'm seeing Hakuba-kun." Kaito made a face.

"You can't tell me you actually like that detective." Aoko's eyes flashed dangerously.

"And why not? He's been nothing but respectful of me this whole time."

"He…-" Kaito started and stopped. He tried again, trying to understand his own words, anger bubbling. "He got in your pants." She glanced at him, not at all fazed. "That's not respectful."

'Ha. And you would know about respect?' A thought came flooding back. She looked towards the bathroom.

"What would you know!?" She snapped, suddenly defensive. Kaito back off, watching her as her head drooped and her shoulders trembled, had he gotten through to her?

"Aoko…?" She didn't move, her mind racing, still trying to wrap around the thought-trying to comprehend-she glanced towards her restroom. It was time. Passed time. She needed him out. He wouldn't leave. She couldn't voice it.

"What am I going to do?" Her voice leaked out.

"Tell him it was mistake?"

"I can't-What am I going to do?" He voice cracked. Kaito felt panicky.

"Tell him you don't feel that way for-"

"It's not that."

"You do feel that way for him?"

Anger. She couldn't stop it. "And what if I do?" Kaito didn't answer, just stared, if she liked Hakuba then-

"But he's boring."

"He's actually not." Aoko defended him. Hakuba… she glanced back at the bathroom. She swallowed, fumbling over words. "…I'm busy." The words had an odd taste to them, somewhat bitter.

He stared, following her gaze and then looking back at her. "Busy with what?"

"I need quiet."

"What does that mean?"

She felt nervous. Her stomach twisted. It was time. She should move. She didn't. "Just…" Her lips formed words. "I'm busy." She didn't want him to see it. She couldn't-

"With what?"

She couldn't move. She needed too. She had to get up. She didn't. Kaito looked concerned. Whatever she was busy with had something to do with her bathroom. He stood up.

"I'm-KAITO!" She yelped as he went into her bathroom. He couldn't-he'd see-It was just sitting there! No doubt would he-.

Kaito moved away from the girl and stepped inside a forbidden zone, he never used this bathroom, it was Aoko's. And yet whatever was bothering her was in this bathroom. He looked down at the counter.

oh.

Positive.

Oh.

Pregnancy test

No wonder she was bothered.

Oh!

It's not his. It couldn't be.

Anger.

He could hear her. Sort of. She was stammering. Saying something about something. He couldn't be too sure. "Aoko."

Aoko was quiet, just watching him.

"Aoko…" he said again, watching her, his voice fierce.

"…What was it."

"…Y-You're…" He stopped. A new thought to comprehend. A new thought to wrap his mind around. "You're pregnant?"


End file.
